ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of The Dalton Vampire/Chapter 13
Dalton Vampire 13: Micinley Summary:- Enjoy this next chappter with this swtory! I love my Blaineypoo! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxblairianaforeverxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I walked into the class. I was wearing a very long white dress with golden beads on the front of it. It had a slim bodice that showed off my slight waist. I had fairy wings sticking out the back of me. (I am a fairy too when I want to be) My dress was long and pretty. I was wearing white foundation and gothic eyeliner. I was wearing my ring that Blaineypoo gave me when he porpoised. I sat down next to Blaine and Santiana and Britnay. "hey bbz" said Brittany. "Hey Brittany" I said kindly. Then, the teacher talked! "Afternoon class" said the teacher, Miss Asertina. She was wearing golden cavemen outfits that lloked slutty. I couldn't believe anyone wud dress so imodestly in class. I snuffled at her angrily. She acted like she was the hottest thing this schol ever had. Gerls were so bitchy. I was gald I had my TRUE FRENDS. Blaine reached out and grabbed my hand under the tabel. I leaned agenst him. "I love you" I said. "I love u 2" he said. He kissed me on the lips sexahly. Everyone washed us. They thought we were gorguss. "There's enough of that! we are in CLASS!" Screamed the teecher. She was just jelous because we were soo hot and she was soo alaone! I glared at her. I wrinkled my nose up. Blaine rubbed my back. "It's okay she does not understand da piassion or our love" he said cumfortingly. I smiled. "Thank you Blaineykins I love you soo much" i replied. "I love you tooooooo" He repleid. "GO TO PRINCIPAL FIGBOTS" scremed the teecher. I gulped because I didn't like people shouting and being mean to me when I am so pretty and hot!11 I got up and ran out of the room crying all sadly like. I ran down the hall with my long hair flowing in the wind. (Jacbo Irsrele had a fan blowing) He was running after me with a microphone and camera after me. I was crying and sad. Someone came up behind me, and slammed into me. It was..... BLAINEYPOO! We both landed on the floor and he hugged me. "I'm so sorry the teecher is just a bitch" he asked. I nodded. We waled into principals office. "I wil fire the techer" he scremed angrily. "you are so amazing what a modest students" shouted Figgina. "what is thine name?" "My name is Ariana Erehaha Celestia Twilight Sparkle Heffalump Chives Silverdove Seagull, but you can call me Ariana, Ria, Aria, Ana, Ari or Arian." I told him. "I am from Italy and also America which is where my mommy is from." I cried because I missed bean at hom. Blaine and I kissed. Then we welked beck to class. I was a cheerio also the chere cappain. I put on my red outfit and looked hot. Characters *Ariana *Blaine *Santana *Brittany *Miss Asertina *Figgins *Jacob Ben Israel Notes *The moment when Ariana lists all her nicknames is likely a reference to (and exaggeration of) Forbidden Fruit. Chapter 13